Tarifa
Tarifa is the most famous and busiest kitesurfing destination in Europe. It's a small, historic town at the southernmost point of mainland Europe where the Atlantic Ocean meets the Mediterranean Sea Africa is just 14 km away across the Strait of Gibraltar Tarifa's popularity as a holiday destination has markedly increased in recent years, mainly fuelled by it's position as Europe's most significant kitesurfing destination. It's likely that kitesurfing has had some influence on both the economic and social outlook of Tarifeños . Understandhttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=1 edit The historic Old Town is party central when the kitesurfing crew are in town. It's full of life and intriguing characters, bars, restaurants and clubs. If you start your night at Tomatito you won't go far wrong, but you'd be unlucky to have a dull night out in Tarifa! Just be nice to people and enjoy yourself - if you can manage that, then you'll have a great time. If you want to go and watch some whales or do cultural stuff you can find out about that a bit further down the page, but if you'd rather kitesurf all day then have a good meal, a few drinks and dance until the sun comes up then nobody is likely to stop you. Here's some of the better optoins for food, drink and fun in Tarifa . Get inhttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=2 edit By planehttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=3 edit The easiest way to Tarifa from the UK is via Gibraltar, but from anywhere else in Europe it doesn't make much difference whether you fly to Malaga, Jerez de la Frontera or Seville. By bushttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=4 edit You can get the bus to Tarifa from from Algeciras, La Linea, Malaga, Jerez, and Cadiz. Timetables can vary throughout the year and buses can sometimes be few and far between so make sure you check the timetable if you're going to rely on them. Most of the buses are run by TGComes. By boathttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=5 edit From the port a fast ferry by FRS leaves every other hour to the port of Tangier, Morocco. Cruise time is 1 hour. One-way, €36. Round-trip, €65. On the official Port of Tarifa website, you can book ferry tickets and find further information. Seehttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=6 editlisting *'Baelo Claudia' (In Bolonia, 20 km from the old town). Roman ruins right on the beach. Remains of temples, baths, houses, and a Roman theatre. edit *'El Camino de la Isla de las Palomas'. The road that leads to the former island "dividing the Mediterranean and the Atlantic". Beautiful views over the strait and to Africa (16.4 km). The little castle is called Castillo Santa Catalina, built in 1929. Go to the southern tip of Isla de las Palomas, and you're at the southernmost point of mainland Europe. edit *'Castle Guzman el Bueno'. Daily, 10:30-14:00, 17:00-20:00. Probably one of the best maintained medieval buildings in Spain, built in 960 by Abd ar-Rahman. From the tower you have a 360-degree view over Tarifa and the Strait of Gibraltar. The legend of Guzman the Good is that the Moors held his son captive at the bottom of the rampart. "Give us Andalucia or we kill your son!" they cried out. Without hesitation, Guzman threw his knife into the heart of his son. Thus ended the 800-year occupation of Spain. edit *'Church San Mateo' (Town centre). The Gothic church was built in the 16th century. The facade was rebuilt in 1774 by La Vega faithful to the original. The door of the church is always open. edit *'Los Lances Beach'. The famous surf beach. Wide and white sand. The immense beach at Los Lances is recognised as the best kite and windsurf beach in Europe and is home to a number of kitesurfing schools providing lessons for everyone from kids to experts. edit *'Plaza de Los Ocho Ranitas' (Eight Frogs Plaza). Also called Plaza de Santa Maria. The main buildings are the La Alcazaba in neoclassical style, Tarifa city hall, and the local library. edit *'Puerta de Jerez' (Jerez Gate). Main entrance to the old town of Tarifa, part of the medieval wall, is the only gate of the original three that has survived. Above the entrance is written, Very noble, very loyal and heroic city of Tarifa, won from the Moors, reigning Sancho IV el Bravo 21 September 1292. edit Dohttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=7 editlisting *Kitesurfing lessons''' Some say Tarifa is a perfect place to learn to kite surf. You can start off on the soft sandy beaches, try a few starts in the lagoon and then progress to the sea when you're ready. One thing's for sure: if you learn to kitesurf in Tarifa you will learn to handle such a wide range of conditions you'll be confident enough to kitesurf anywhere. The good schools in Tarifa have the best instructors in the world and they'll be able to help whether you're a beginner, a kid or an improver *Find huge beaches, steady winds and sun all year round! Find kitesurf spots here [1] edit Eathttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=8 editlisting *'''Fasinas Restaurant (A few kilometres to the north from Tarifa. Follow the road to Cadiz and in about 10-12 km there will be a right turn to Fasinas with a hardly noticeable sign. This restaurant is just before the village, i.e., a kilometre or two away from the main road). There is a restaurant near a village Facinas. It is a meat restaurant with extremely delicious dishes, especially meat ones, and very friendly staff. The portions are rich and generous. Prices are about €25-30 with wine (€35 tops to full you completely) for two persons. The place is sometimes (mainly at weekends) crowded with locals watching football matches on TV or conversing. One of the best restaurants in this region. Nobody speaks English there, so be prepared. edit *'Mandragora' (On Independencia, a small alleyway between the city wall and the Church of San Mateo). A nice restaurant in the old city. It is not cheap, but the food is the best. edit Drinkhttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=9 editlisting *'Mirador el Balneario'. Probably the best spot in Tarifa to enjoy the impressive famous views over the strait and sunset. edit *'La Plaza de Los Lances' (At the Paseo Marítimo in Tarifa West). Some nice bars and restaurants serving all kinds of food and cocktails. Every afternoon, sunset celebration with live music. From the terraces great views over the beach and Atlantic Ocean. edit Sleephttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=10 editlisting *[http://www.tarifaholiday.com/ Dos Mares Apartment]. A stylish two bedroom apartment with balcony views, swimming pool, storage for equipment, close to town and windsurfing and kitesurfing beaches. English-owned and managed. edit *[http://www.hostalalameda.com/ Hostal Alameda] (City centre). Comfortable, cosy hostal. edit *[http://www.hotelartevidatarifa.com/ Hotel Arte Vida], CN340 km 79.3 (Los Lances Beach), ☎ +34 956684652. Great views over the Strait of Gibraltar. The restaurant is well known for fresh fish and ambiance. Don't miss the sunset celebration parties at the beach club. Great mojitos. edit *[http://www.hotel-lamirada.com/ Hotel La Mirada], Calle San Sebastian 41. Nice English-speaking staff, decent location. Good en suite bath and flat-screen TV. €40. edit *'Pension Facundo'. Great hostel accommodating backpackers and travellers on a budget. The hostel cares for hygiene and maintains cooking facilities and free Internet. Staff has problems speaking English. €20/night for a bed in the dorm or more for a nice private room. edit Go nexthttps://en.wikivoyage.org/w/index.php?title=Tarifa&action=edit&section=11 edit *Tangier — Africa is just a short boat ride away *Cadiz — the capital of the province offers 3000 years of history and a huge Carnival. *Gibraltar *Ceuta *Granada *Jerez de la Frontera *Seville *Ronda